


Parasitic Pleasures

by panpinecone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ass Play, Hamburgers, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lackluster party results in an early end to the night for Kaz, but that doesn't mean he has to spend it alone. Bun-bonding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitic Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ~~reluctantly~~ designated leader of the Talkerhira Fan Club, [gongji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji).

It was several hours into the Diamond Dogs party and Kaz, who was only attending for appearance's sake, had somehow managed to keep entirely to himself.

The Boss was steadily making his rounds around the room, interacting with the soldiers and ensuring they were all enjoying themselves. He'd even come to see Kaz a few times, asking if there was anything on his mind, or occasionally offering to bring him a drink.

Every single time, Kaz had turned him away as quickly as possible. After a while, he'd thankfully taken the hint and abandoned Kaz altogether in favor of his self-appointed mission to socialize.

The others were just the same as always. Ocelot had spent his time showing off the usual gun tricks, impressing a gaggle of excitable soldiers and ensuring a slew of new applications for his cult-like posse.

Much more modestly but no less annoyingly, Huey also stood surrounded by onlookers, spouting asinine stories which highly varied in both truth and relevance. With a twinge of satisfaction, Kaz noted that his crowd, unlike Ocelot's, looked decidedly less appreciative.

And so the party had continued with hardly anything to offer. In Kaz's view, the only upside to the whole affair was that base morale was likely to see a significant boost, this time lasting more than just a few days. The fact that Quiet wasn't allowed in would've counted as an upside as well, but he had a nagging suspicion that she was there all the same.

“Kazuhira... Are you alright?”

Lost in his brooding, he'd hardly noticed Code Talker wheeling his way over. As if the unexpected company wasn't bad enough, Kaz was taken aback by the sheer audacity of the question. Did he _look_ alright? For that matter, did he _not_ look alright?

The question pissed him off whichever way he sliced it.

“Why do you ask?” he countered, unwilling to give out any personal information as a general rule. His current crabbiness only served to strengthen that rule.

Code Talker simply stared back at him, appearing to be deep in thought.

“Well?”

“I have been watching you. You seem troubled,” came the reply.

Kaz let a bitter laugh pass his lips, reaching for his cane and moving to stand. “No, just bored. It doesn't matter, I've been here long enough. I'm going back to my room.”

He'd only taken a few steps when Code Talker asked, “You wouldn't happen to have any burgers there, would you?”

Kaz found himself pausing. The plan _had_ been to go straight to bed, but truth be told, he wasn't all that tired. Not to mention, though he _could_ just say there were no burgers in his room, who was Kaz to tell a lie of such immense magnitude? Besides, he could always use the validation of having someone gorge on his buns.

“Sure,” he said and resumed his exit, positive that Code Talker didn't need to be told twice.

At certain times, the old Diné was entirely too predictable.

The other times drove Kaz up the wall.

Most of the soldiers he passed were too wrapped up in their games and conversations to notice him leaving. The Boss managed to catch his eye for a second, but Kaz easily deflected his concern with a nod and carried on.

By the time he stepped outside, he'd nearly forgotten he was being followed.

“You used to enjoy parties, didn't you?” Code Talker asked, surprising Kaz into turning around.

“Heard the rumors, huh?”

“My children have given me many insights.”

A long moment passed before Code Talker added, “I may have heard a few rumors as well.”

The concession prompted a soft chuckle to escape Kaz as he headed for his room, fortunately located on the same platform. The creaking of Code Talker's wheelchair was strangely loud in the night, especially as the muffled noise of the party died away.

“Am I right in my assessment?” Code Talker asked again.

Kaz sighed.

“Sometimes, you still behave as you once did,” Code Talker went on. “I have seen it myself. But what is it about parties that eludes your old self?”

Kaz was in no hurry to explain the phenomenon. His personal information rule was only barely in place, thanks to his newly lowered crabbiness levels, but regardless: How could he hope to explain the way parties affected him these days? How the sight of all those soldiers laughing and talking and having a great time did nothing but put him on edge?

He was so high-strung that the sight only served to send his mind reeling back to the fall of MSF, to all the parties and celebrations he'd partaken in with the old recruits, to how they could lose everything all over again.

Although he doubted Code Talker would tell anyone else, or even that he had anyone else to tell, Kaz really preferred not to air such sensitive information out in the open. After all, if someone happened to overhear, it could potentially make its way through the base’s rumor mill. And information as disheartening as _that?_ Any boost to the base morale would surely be negated twice over. No, it was best to keep it to himself.

Instead of offering any concrete answer, he shrugged and reached out to open his door.

As soon as they were both inside, he pulled a burger from his secret stash and handed it to Code Talker. Finished with all his immediate tasks for the night, he also grabbed a chair for himself and sat back to watch the show.

“Still good?” he asked once Code Talker took the first bite.

An appreciative moan was his only response. Code Talker took his time with chewing the burger and thoroughly savoring the flavor, eventually gulping down the mouthful and gracing Kaz with a satisfied smile.

“Still _perfect_.”

“Right!? Business has really picked up ever since we got the formula down,” Kaz said, eagerly leaning forward as Code Talker bit into the burger again. “I've got to thank you, if it hadn't been for our little sessions together, it'd have taken me way longer to figure out the best approach.”

Code Talker merely carried on devouring the burger in his hands, each bite coming quicker than the last until there was no burger left to speak of. Only then did he lick his lips one final time and say, “I am sure it would have taken even longer than that, Kazuhira. May I remind you of your plans to incorporate cotton candy into the design?”

Kaz felt his face grow hot. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay? You don't have to rub it in...” he trailed off.

To his surprise, Code Talker gave a hearty chuckle and asked, “Why do you care about burgers so much?”

“Why do _you?”_ Kaz reflexively countered.

“I told you,” Code Talker said, “about my youth and the Mother Road. But you... You only mentioned your father in passing. 'Frankenburgers', you said. I am curious to hear more.”

A trickle of hesitation ran through Kaz. He wasn't one to share his family history with anyone who asked, but the fact that Code Talker had been extremely forthcoming about his own past was enough to temper his initial misgivings and set him talking.

“I'm... Not sure there's much to tell that you haven't already figured out. So unless you're willing to sit through all the backstory—”

Code Talker raised a hand and Kaz fell silent.

“Please, I have time to spare. _But_...”

Kaz raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“On one condition: There's nothing like a _good burger_ to accompany a _good story._ ”

 

* * *

 

Nearly two hours and three burgers between the pair of them later, Kaz had finished recounting his first visit to the United States, along with the aforementioned outing at that cheap roadside diner.

He'd skimmed over the more personal points, but it hardly mattered: Code Talker had asked enough questions afterwards that the story dragged on, Kaz steadily spilling more and more details about his past. Sometimes they were as trivial as how long his first pair of shades lasted, or as heavy as his self-identification in regards to his heritage.

But finally, with so many other options exhausted, the fated question posed itself.

“Kazuhira... Why are your buns so important to you?”

Kaz deliberated on how to word his answer. In terms of business, his burgers represented financial independence. Were Diamond Dogs to fall to the same fate as MSF, he'd have something to turn to, to rely on.

Something to...

Keep him at bay? In check?

_Subdued?_

“They keep me grounded. Remind me of other possibilities. I was a pretty good cook back in the day, you know. Great burgers.”

“I am sure your burgers are as great now as they were then. I have also heard equally high praises about your buns.”

A blush crept across Kaz's face at the double entendre. Surely Code Talker didn't mean...?

“There has been much talk about 'the _real_ Kazuhira Miller' from MSF,” Code Talker said, eyes crinkling in delight at Kaz's growing redness.

“I was young and impulsive. Enjoyed parties a little too much. Looking back on it now, it probably set a bad example,” Kaz said, awkwardly trying to explain himself. “Anyway, a lot's happened since then, so my, ah, _buns_ probably aren't what they used to be.”

Code Talker shook his head. “We often underestimate ourselves. If I may be so bold, when was the last time you had someone's opinion on the matter?”

“Not recently,” Kaz replied instantly, anticipation beginning to unfurl in his gut. Anticipation for what exactly, he wasn't sure, but the sudden tension thickening the air between them likely had some part to play.

Code Talker's tongue swept across his lips as he opened his mouth, pausing and appearing to rethink what he was about to say. Kaz sat perfectly still, feeling both entirely too exposed and yet completely insipid.

On which end of the scale did he fall in Code Talker's eyes? Had he misinterpreted the situation? Was the room's tension caused by some other factor Kaz had overlooked?

What was the verdict?

“Kazuhira... Will you allow me to assess your buns?”

That _had_ to mean what Kaz thought it did. There was simply no way it didn't.

And somehow, despite his confusion at the situation, his mounting excitement was clearly taking hold of his judgment. He found himself standing and removing his clothes, hoping against hope that he hadn't misread Code Talker's intent.

That he wasn't making a fool of himself.

For all his playboy ways, the last nine years had really done a number on him, leaving only an unfortunate mixture of uncertainty and self-imposed inhibition in the wake of his old confidence. He was grateful for the lack of objections from Code Talker, as it helped him gather what little resolve he had left and soldier onward.

One by one, off came his layers, coat and hat already removed during the course of their talk. Opting to leave his shirt and tie on, he turned away to peel off his glove with his teeth. Once that was dealt with, he sat on the bed worked off his pants, discarding his shoe and prosthetic as he went.

A twinge of self-consciousness flared up in his mind, but it went largely unnoticed amid the haze already clouding his thoughts. He carried on, fueled by the determination to not let his doubts get the better of him. Finally, clad only in the very basics of his usual outfit, he flipped over onto his belly and scooted to the edge of the mattress, awaiting Code Talker's response.

For a minute, nothing happened, and Kaz began wondering whether the problem didn't rest on his possible misinterpretation of the situation, but instead on his buns' inability to impress. He was all too aware that he wasn't what he used to be, but he couldn't have lost _all_ his charms, could he?

The creaking of Code Talker's wheelchair signaled his approach at last, stopping a few inches short of the bed. Kaz held his breath in anticipation, giving a sharp gasp at the touch of fingers playing with the waistband of his underwear.

“May I?” asked Code Talker.

“...Okay.”

With a swiftness Kaz would've previously thought impossible of him, Code Talker slipped the underwear down and off. There was barely enough time for Kaz to adjust before he felt Code Talker's fingers on him again, this time settling on his thighs.

Slowly, they slid upwards, the tantalizing glide setting Kaz's nerves alight. Having gone so long without a teasing brush to speak of, he was finding it unusually difficult to stay put. In spite of that, his self-restraint won out until the hands fully settled on his ass and squeezed it, at which point a low, breathy moan escaped him.

Code Talker continued his tender onslaught, murmuring his praises while Kaz refocused his attention on holding his hips still, refusing to give in to the temptation to hump the mattress. He might be bared for Code Talker's viewing pleasure, but that didn't mean he had free reign to be totally shameless.

His breath hitched as Code Talker carried on complimenting him, waxing poetic about the 'delicious, plump buns' that nature had provided him with. It was no secret that he was a bit—or a _lot_ —squishier nowadays, and while he hadn't really anticipated it being a problem, he certainly hadn't foreseen Code Talker being as enamored with it as he was.

Kaz's train of thought was cut short when Code Talker suddenly spread his ass open and gave his hole a swift lick.

His ensuing yelp resulted in Code Talker's hold on him softening. “Are you alright, Kazuhira?” he asked.

Fighting the urge to look back over his shoulder, Kaz simply nodded, mustering enough control to brokenly hum his assent. He'd had absolutely no idea what to expect from Code Talker, not when the night began and not five minutes ago.

But he _definitely_ hadn't expected _this_.

Satisfied with his reply, Code Talker's hands went back to groping his ass. Pulling it open once more, a few seconds passed before Kaz felt Code Talker's hot breath on him again. Instead of licking him, Code Talker gently nosed along his perineum, ever so gradually shifting upwards, giving small nips and kisses as he went.

Kaz found himself gripping the bedding in pleasure, dick hardening and yearning friction. Despite that, he managed to keep holding still until Code Talker reached his hole and began licking it in earnest, sending any modicum of self-control he'd ever possessed evaporating straight into thin air.

He buried his face into the bed and hooked one leg upwards, needing leverage to thrust down into the mattress. It just so happened that Code Talker didn't appear to mind the added movement, making full use of the opportunity to work his tongue in.

With each of Kaz's thrusts, Code Talker's tongue probed deeper and deeper until his lips were pressed against Kaz's rim, sloppily sucking at it. His hands continued their impromptu massage of Kaz's ass, lovingly kneading the doughy flesh.

The longer it carried on, the more Kaz wished he'd taken off his shirt and tie to begin with. His continued panting and writhing had drenched his skin in sweat, plastering his shirt to it and making his tie feel like a vice around his neck.

Code Talker continued coaxing Kaz's orgasm closer and closer, the friction against his dick taking a backseat to the exquisite sensations inside and around him. He was distantly aware of the needy moans leaving his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when his muscles were freezing up, primed for the orgasm beginning to run throughout his body.

Wave after wave of pleasure shook him from his very core to his farthest extremities, including the ones he no longer had. He tightened and twitched around Code Talker's tongue, muscle spasms wracking his frame for what felt like eternity.

As the pleasure faded away, Kaz lay spent on the bed, thoroughly sticky and gradually registering Code Talker's ongoing attentions. He'd withdrawn his tongue and taken to dragging it over and around Kaz's still-twitching hole, sometimes shallowly pumping it in and out.

Though bizarre, the encounter was nothing for Kaz to forget his manners over. Tired as he was, he still managed to sit up, shuffling around to face Code Talker. “C'mon, get up here,” he said, patting the bed. “Don't let me have all the fun.”

Looking mildly bewildered but not missing a beat, Code Talker lifted himself out of his chair and shuffled towards the bed. Eager to continue the festivities, Kaz took a moment to yank off his tie at last, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. The cool air hitting his heated skin came as a relief and invigorated him for what was yet to come.

As soon as Code Talker sat on the edge of the mattress, Kaz leaned over and helped remove his shoes, neatly placing them beside his own. With those taken care of, he waited for Code Talker to comfortably lie back against the pillows, then began crawling up his body.

Reaching his goal, he deftly started undoing Code Talker's belt, stopped only by a wrinkled hand at his wrist.

“You do not have to trouble yourself.”

“No, let me,” Kaz replied, but kept his hand at bay.

Code Talker's eyes bore into Kaz's, making him feel as though he was being searched for something. Whatever it was, Code Talker's curiosity was finally abated and he sighed heavily, nodding for Kaz to do as he pleased.

Overrun with sudden fervor, Kaz immediately returned to undoing the belt and opening Code Talker's pants, freeing his cock at last.

Yet again, whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't this.

Freed from its confines, Code Talker's cock stood proudly and curved upwards, as if enticing Kaz closer. Thick and flushed, it looked every bit as virile and healthy as his own, if not more so. The only hints of Code Talker's seniority was the sparseness of the hair around its base and the wrinkled droopiness of the balls nestled beneath it.

“The parasites have many uses.”

Glancing up at the words, Kaz realized he'd been caught staring. If Code Talker's mischievous smile was anything to go by though, the attention was greatly appreciated.

Smirking back, Kaz lowered himself until he was level with his newest challenge, coolly regarding it. He might not have given a blowjob in quite some time, but in his experience, it was more or less like riding a bike; he just needed to get started and let muscle memory do the rest.

Balancing himself on his remaining arm, he brought his face forward to lick up its length. Encouraged by the groan of pleasure above him, he moved to mouth at the sides, teasing with his tongue and occasionally his teeth, then lifted himself up to slurp at the head.

Knowing he was as prepared as he would ever be, he opened his mouth and ducked down, letting the cock hit the back of his throat and gagging slightly. He swiftly pulled back up, keeping the head in his mouth and gradually working his way down the rest of the shaft.

Code Talker's hands pulled at his hair, hurting his scalp but only encouraging him to continue with renewed vigor.

Popping his mouth off again, Kaz leisurely pumped Code Talker's throbbing cock and dove lower to nuzzle at his balls, giving them soft, insistent licks. Before long, he began wondering whether the fistfuls of his hair could come loose, Code Talker's grip having grown noticeably stronger.

He continued his ministrations despite it.

Alternating back and forth, he made sure to lavish both Code Talker's cock and balls with open-mouthed kisses, taking care to give them equal time in his mouth, delicately caressing them with his tongue.

Kaz found himself growing more and more enthused, energy coursing through him as it hadn't done in years. His movements sped up, lips and tongue doing their work with a practiced ease he'd perfected long ago. Just as soon as he was well and truly enjoying himself, even his dick twitching back to life, Code Talker's grip on his hair grew impossibly tighter and Kaz lunged for his cock.

It was down his throat not a second too soon, pulsing heavily and shooting Code Talker's cum straight into him.

“Kazu- Kazuhira—”

Kaz moaned in acknowledgment, mouth full and too preoccupied on swallowing every last drop of cum, parasitic or not. Only when he was sure that he'd gotten all of it did he sit up, meeting Code Talker's eyes and grinning widely. They shared a moment of mutual admiration before Kaz's grin faltered.

“Somehow...” he trailed off, unsure about making the confession, “I feel young again, when I'm with you.”

He carefully watched Code Talker's expression, ready to backpedal at the slightest provocation.

To his surprise, all he received was a look of deepest compassion and...

Understanding?

Code Talker brought a hand to Kaz's cheek, withered fingers tenderly cupping it. Then, in a matter of seconds, his caring face morphed into one of playfulness.

“How about Round Two?”

“Uhh... Won't that take a while for you?” Kaz asked, glancing down at Code Talker's flaccid state.

“You would be surprised. Why don't we share a burger while we wait?”

Kaz's grin returned in full-force.

“Sure thing, old-timer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: [panpinecone.tumblr.com/post/137130657798](http://panpinecone.tumblr.com/post/137130657798)


End file.
